An Essay on AntiWerewolf Legislation
by katalyst159
Summary: ...and Proposed Revisions. It still needs some work.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I'm simply borrowing the ideas for a while.

**A/N: **This still needs some work, but I got lazy and decided to not go back and edit it. I wasn't going to post it here, but decided to anyway just to see what kind of response it would get. I got my information about potions and ingredients mostly from the Harry Potter Lexicon and maybe Google.

* * *

**An Essay on AntiWerewolf Legislation and Proposed Revisions**

Many fanfictions mention the Werewolf Registration Act (WRA). In general, it is a proposition funded and propagandized largely by Lucius Malfoy, School Governor, Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. The act was set up by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with the intention of making full moons safer for the general population by requiring every werewolf to sign a registry and making that registry open for public viewing. In actuality, due to the stigma that being a werewolf holds, the WRA makes it nearly impossible for any werewolf to get a job and therefore unable to earn a proper living. This makes it more likely for werewolves to turn against the Ministry and even wizards themselves.

While the idea of a Werewolf Registry is in and of itself a good one, the way it is executed by the Ministry is completely ineffectual. The location of the registry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is misleading. Any magical citizen aware of the registry would see that it is for controlling creatures and be in that mindset whenever they come in contact with werewolves. The more appealing option is that the WRA should have been a joint effort from both St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MLE).

This makes sense, especially from the St. Mungo's side of things.

Though aconite, also known as wolfsbane and commonly known to be an allergy of werewolves, is very poisonous, it can also be used in a variety of concoctions designed to have healing effects. For example, aconite is an ingredient in oil that is used to massage aching joints. This oil can be used to treat a multitude of ailments but there is one in particular that stands out: the Cruciatus curse. If there was a normal wizard who had suffered exposure to the Unforgivable, this oil might be used to help the aftereffects. However, with a registered werewolf, the Healers at St. Mungo's would likely use something else. Think now about a werewolf who wasn't registered and wasn't public about his or her lycanthropy. The Healers would use the same oil they would with a normal witch or wizard; unaware that what they assume is helping is actually poisoning their patient.

It must also be taken into consideration the properties of a silver cauldron. We can assume that different cauldron materials hold different properties in the potion-making process. Pewter differs from silver; silver differs from gold. A potion brewed in a silver cauldron might have less side effects or more strength than a potion brewed in the standard pewter, though overall, the outcome would generally be the same. We can also assume then that it is because of these properties in silver that werewolves are allergic to it. If a silver cauldron was used to create a healing potion, the probability of the allergenic properties being transferred is great, causing the potion to become toxic to werewolves.

The purpose of being registered as a werewolf with St. Mungo's is simply to prevent the unintentional poisoning of patients. There is more than one way of treating a magical malady or injury, but without proper notification, the results of the wrong treatment could be worse than the original problem.

As stated earlier, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be supporting the Registry in tandem with St. Mungo's. This isn't to further constrain werewolves's rights, but to ensure the safety of witches and wizards without lycanthropy. The purpose of the MLE is to protect the citizens of the magical community, be it from Death Eaters raping and pillaging, unregistered Anamagi robbing innocent people, or a wayward Metamorphmagus using their abilities for illegal activities. It stands to reason that the MLE would also protect citizens from werewolves as well.

To do this, wouldn't it be common sense to provide designated areas for werewolves to transform during the full moon? Areas that are away from any other human contact so they do not have to worry about biting someone and infecting them. Also, new advances in the field of potions and the Wolfsbane potion allow werewolves to keep their human minds during the change, turning them from bloodthirsty beasts to reasoning beings. Therefore would also be common sense for registered werewolves to be provided with Wolfsbane every full moon.

In conclusion, the Werewolf Registry should be a way to help provide proper care and treatment for lycanthropy, but without the proper execution, the Ministry of Magic fails to make it so.


End file.
